Wherever you are
by Ako Nya
Summary: -N-Naruto, no te vayas…. No me dejes sola…- / -H-Hinata, entiende…. No me voy porque quiero…. Si por mi fuera me quedaría siempre contigo.-/-Kitsune…. Te prometo que nos volveremos a encontrar…. Muy pronto iré a buscarte, te lo prometo.-/Naruto, te lo prometi, prometi que regresaria./ wherever you are/ Hola esto es mi primer One-Shot y es un NaruHina.


**Holu~ este es mi primer One-Shot espero les guste :3**

**-N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A-**

_**-N-Naruto, no te vayas…. No me dejes sola…- **__exclamaba una joven de 14 años, de cabellera corta negra-azulada y ojos del color de la luna con un toque lavanda, en esos hermosos ojos se encontraba una ligera capa de lagrimas sin derramar._

_-__**H-Hinata, entiende…. No me voy porque quiero…. Si por mi fuera me quedaría siempre contigo.- **__un rubio de ojos azules cual cielo, y tres extrañas marcas en cada una de sus mejillas, le hablaba a la joven tratando de calmarla mientras la abrazaba._

_-__**Naruto, nunca me olvides, llévame siempre contigo…- **__su voz se oía entrecortada.-__**en tu corazón. Promételo, prométeme que nunca me olvidaras- **__Naruto apretó mas el abrazo y le susurro un 'te lo prometo' en el oído. La ojiperla dejo salir todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento en forma de lagrimas. _

_No soportaba ver así a su novia, apretó mas el abrazo –si es que era posible.– y unas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas._

_-__**Naruto, apúrate! Llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto!.- **__se oyó el grito de una mujer de cabellera roja y ojos violetas, observando con tristeza la escena frente a ella. Hinata se fue separando lentamente de Naruto, y lo miro con una sonrisa, a lo cual dejo sorprendido a Naruto._

_-__**Kitsune…. Te prometo que nos volveremos a encontrar…. Muy pronto iré a buscarte, te lo prometo.- **__se puso de puntillas y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. El rubio la agarro de la cintura y la apego mas a él, intensificando el beso. Lentamente se separaron y se vieron con una sonrisa._

_-__**Te estaré esperando…. Usagi.- **__ sonriendo, Hinata se separo alejándose unos pasos del rubio, soltándose del agarre de este. _

_-__**Te amo.- **__le dijo la ojiperla con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y un ligero rubor en sus blancas mejillas, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no quebrarse frente a su Kitsune…. Para que este se fuera tranquilo y no se preocupara por ella._

_-__**Yo te amo mas mi Usagi.- **__la observo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella no lo sabía pero el sabía que estaba tratando de no romperse a llorar frente a él. Otro grito de la pelirroja se escucho._

_Se acerco a Hinata y tomo con ambas manos su rostro acercándolo lentamente, deposito un tierno y corto beso en sus labios.-__**Te estaré esperando.- **__le susurro._

_Finalmente Naruto se fue alejando de ella con pasos lentos, se giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar hacia el carro. Se subió a el, y se volteo para ver a su novia. Hinata fue quitando poco a poco su sonrisa y las lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. El rubio no aguanto tal escena y se volteo para no sufrir más viendo, como él, hacia sufrir a una de las personas más importantes de su vida. El auto comenzó a andar perdiéndose de la vista de Hinata._

Ring! Ring! Ring! **(N/A.- pésimos efectos lo sé :c)**

La alarma despertó al rubio que yacía acostado en su cómoda cama. -_De nuevo ese sueño.- _pensó a la vez que se levantaba lentamente de la cama y apagaba el reloj digital que se encontraba en su buro.

-**Dobe.- **escucho una voz detrás de él. Se volteo lentamente y vio a su compañero de cuarto y amigo-rival-hermano, un joven de 16 años de edad, tés blanca con ojos y cabello negros como el carbón. Levanto una ceja extrañado.-**¿Por qué lloras?.- **Naruto se sorprendió y llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla notándola húmeda…. Lagrimas aun seguían cayendo de sus ojos.

-**Por nada Teme.- **se volvió a voltear hacia enfrente limpiándose los ojos con la manga de su camisa. Se levanto y se acerco a su armario sacando un pantalón negro y una camiseta blanca con un chaleco sin mangas negro. El ojinegro se volteo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-**Date prisa si no quieres que Kakashi-Sensei te regañe.- **le hablo antes de girar el pomo de la puerta, abrirla y salir por ella, volviéndola a cerrar dejando a un rubio solo dentro de la habitación.

Suspiro. _Dijo que vendría, pero ya han pasado dos años _pensó con tristeza entrando al baño para darse una ducha, después de algunos minutos salió ya vestido y con el cabello húmedo. Miro el reloj digital que se encontraba sobre su buro y abrió los ojos asustado.-**Demonios, demonios , demonios, demonios.- **repetía mientras corría por la habitación buscando su maletín. ¡faltaban cinco minutos para que empezaran las clases! Cuando por fin encontró su maletín café, salió corriendo de la habitación con este en brazos.

Corrió y corrió hasta que estaba a solo unos pasos de su salón, vio asustado como el profesor Kakashi, iba cerrando la puerta corrediza. Corrió mas rápido, hasta que llego frente al salón. Puso una mano en la puerta.

-**Kakashi-Sensei, aun no cierre.- **exclamo con la voz entrecortada. El profesor viendo con aburrimiento la misma escena que le causaba su peculiar alumno todos los días, abrió la puerta dejando caer al rubio que estaba recargaba en ella.

-**Ya ni para que decirte algo si siempre llegas tarde.- **susurro cerrando los ojos y entrando al salón sentándose en su escritorio.-**Pasa y cierra la puerta.-**

**-Gracias Kakashi-Sensei.- **se levanto y entro al salón cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Se dirigió a su asiento –que por cierto era de dos personas y en él se encontraba su mejor .hermano– se dejo caer en el asiento suspirando.

-**Te lo dije. Dobe- **le hablo su compañero de al lado.

-**Cállate Sasuke-Teme.- **su compañero solo soltó un 'Hmp' y las aburridas clases empezaron.

Después de varias horas, por fin llego la hora más deseada por todos los alumnos del colegio: hora de salida.

-**Dobe.- **el rubio volteo dejando su tarea de ajustar la guitarra para observar a Sasuke quien le había hablado.-**¿Tienes la nueva canción? Hoy es el ultimo dia para ensayarla, mañana es nuestra presentación en el colegio. Aparte de que aun no la aprendemos del todo.- **el rubio sonrió y se acerco a su maletín, lo abrió y comenzó a buscar las hojas donde se encontraba la nueva canción.

-**Claro que si, aquí la…- **pero borro la sonrisa de su rostro, mostrando un toque ajustado en sus ojos que se movían de un lado a otro buscando las hojas. Volteo el maletín sacando todos los libros que tenia buscando con desesperación.

**-Dobe, no me digas que las perdiste.- **el rubio volteo mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa.

-**C-Como crees Teme, ¿yo perder la canción? Pff ¿Quién crees que soy?.- **Sasuke levanto una ceja viendo con incredulidad la mala actuación de su amigo.-**Esta bien.-**suspiro.-**Perdi la canción.-**el azabache rodo los ojos. Más tonto no podía ser su amigo.

-**¿y ahora que haremos? Naruto-Dobe, mañana es la presentación y prometimos mostrar una nueva canción, todas las hemos presentado ya, ¿de dónde carajos vamos a sacar una nueva y que podamos aprender rápidamente?.-**

**-Naruto serás idiota!.- **exclamo un joven castaño de 16 años con una extraña marca roja en cada una de sus mejillas con forma de triángulos.

-**Estamos perdidos.- **susurro un pelirrojo de ojos verde-aqua y en su frente había un tatuaje con el kanji de amor, puso sus dedos en sus sienes comenzando a masajearlas para quitar el estrés.

**-Cállense! estoy pensando. 'ttebayo- **puso sus manos en su cabeza revolviendo su cabello.-**No se me ocurre nada..- **susurro. Comenzó a caminar por la habitación como león enjaulado.-**AAAAAH!.- **grito con desesperación, cuando se le prendió el foco y puso una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-**¿Qué idea tienes? Te escuchamos.- **hablaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

El rubio los vio con una sonrisa.-**¿Recuerdan la primera canción que les enseñe? La de ''Wherever You Are'' esa no se la hemos enseñado a nadie. Dattebayo- **

Los tres se vieron entre si. Sonrieron y volvieron a ver de nuevo al rubio.-**Yo la recuerdo.- **Dijo Sasuke seguido con un ''yo tambien'' de los otros dos.

-**Bien pues ¿Qué esperan? Hay que ensayarla. Esta canción solo se la he enseñado a una persona aparte de ustedes. Así que si la podemos presentar.- **todos comenzaron a tomar sus instrumentos musicales y comenzaron a ensayar. Cuando terminaron de ensayar todo había salido perfecto, estaban listos para mañana, pero no falto la curiosidad de un castaño.

-**Naruto ¿a quién más le enseñaste esta canción?.- **Naruto bajo la mirada viendo con melancolía y una pizca de dolor en sus ojos, el suelo, recordando a una de las personas más importantes en su vida.

-**Kiba! Cállate está claro que Naruto no quiere hablar de eso!.-** regaño el pelirrojo a su curioso amigo.

-**Cállate tu Gaara!.- **le grito Kiba.

-**A una persona muy importante para mi.- **hablo Naruto, su voz se podía escuchar dolida. Sus compañeros notaron eso y no preguntaron nada más.

-**Bien, es mejor irnos, mañana nuestra presentación es muy temprano, tenemos que dormir bien.- **hablo Sasuke tratando de quitar el tenso ambiente que se había puesto entre ellos.

Naruto levanto la mirada con una sonrisa asintió. Y todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

***Al dia siguiente***

-**¿Chicos están listos?.- **pregunto la directora Tsunade Senju. Todos asintieron.-**Bien su presentación empieza ahora. Sorpréndanme.- **

**-En un lugar muy pero muy cerca de ahí-**

**-Naruto..- **susurro una joven de cabellera larga hasta la cintura negra-azulada y ojos blancos como la luna con un toque lavanda.-**Te lo prometí…. Prometí que regresaría.- **sonrió al ver a su rubio ojiazul sentarse en una banca con su guitarra en manos.

-**¿Disculpa?.- **Hablo una voz detrás de ella. Volteo y miro a la directora del colegio.- **La presentación de Shinobi's Group, va a empezar, es mejor que vayas a las gradas.- **la joven asintió. Comenzó a caminar pero la melodía de la canción la detuvo. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

_-Esa canción.- _pensó.-**Disculpe ¿me podría prestar un micrófono?.- **la directora la miro extrañada pero le dio un micrófono. La joven sonrió e hizo una reverencia a la vez que decía..-**¡Gracias!.-**

**-En el escenario-**

Naruto comenzó a tocar la guitarra y comenzó a cantar.

**I'm telling you**

**I softly whisper**

**Tonight**

**Tonight**

**You are my angel**

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al oír la hermosa canción del rubio. Pero lo que nadie se esperaba y al decir nadie, era nadie, ya que ni Naruto ni Shinobi's Group se lo esperaban, fue oír otra melodiosa voz comenzar a cantar.

_**Aishiteru'yo**_

Naruto volteo impresionado a donde se oía la voz. Esa canción no se la sabia nadie aparte de…

-**Hinata.- **susurro Naruto con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y con una ligera capa de lagrimas en sus ojos sin derramar, y no eran lagrimas de tristeza, no, eran de…. Felicidad.

_**Futari wa hitotsu ni**_

_**Tonight **_

_**Tonight**_

_**I just say**_

Naruto reacciono de la impresión de ver a su novia, que no veía desde hace dos años y comenzó a tocar de nuevo la guitarra y a cantar. **(N/A.- cuando naruto cante las letras estarán en negritas, cuando Hinata cante estarán en negritas y cursivas, cuando ambos canten estarán en negritas y entre paréntesis)**

**(Wherever you are, I always make you smile)**

**(Wherever you are, I'm always by your side)**

**Whatever you say, kimi o omou kimochi**

**I promise you ''forever'' right now**

_**I don't need a reason**_

**(I just want you baby)**

**Alright**

**Alright**

**Day after day**

**(Kono saki nagai koto zutto)**

**(Douka konna boku to zutto)**

**Shinu made, **_**Stay with me**_

_**We carry on…**_

**(Wherever you are, I always make you smile)**

**(Wherever you are, I'm always by your side)**

**(Whatever you say, kimi o omou kimochi)**

**I promise you forever right now**

**(Wherever you are, I never make you cry)**

**(Wherever you are, I never say goodbye)**

**(Whatever you say, kimi o omou kimochi)**

_**I promise you forever right now**_

**Bokura ga deatta hi wa (futari ni totte)**

**(Ichibanme no kinen subeki hi da ne)**

**Soshite kyou to iu hiwa**

_**Futari ni totte **_**(Nibanme no kinen subeki hi da ne)**

Todos se habian quedado sin palabras al escuchar al perfecto duo cantar esa canción. Incluso Kiba, Gaara, Sasuke e incluido Naruto aun seguían sorprendidos pero no habian dejado de tocar.

Las lagrimas por fin salieron de los ojos de Naruto dejando sorprendidos a todos, ¿Quién diría que verían alguna vez llorar a Namikaze Naruto?

Y Hinata no se quedaba atrás las lagrimas tambien corrían por sus blancas mejillas que ahora estaban cubiertas por un ligero y bonito tono rosa pálido.

**Kokoro kara aiseru hito**

_**Kokoro kara itoshii hito**_

**(konu boku no ai no mannaka ni wa itsumo kimi ga iru kara)**

_**Wherever you are, I always make you smile**_

**Wherever you are, I'm always by your side**

**(whatever you say, kimi o omou kimochi)**

**(I promise you forever right now)**

**(Wherever you are)**

**(Wherever you are)**

**Wherever you are**

Apenas acabo la canción y se pudo escuchar los fuertes aplausos de todos los estudiantes, silbidos por aquí y exclamaciones de emoción por acá y otros llorando por la hermosa letra de la canción

Naruto se levanto lentamente sin quitar la vista de Hinata quien lo miraba con una sonrisa surcada en su rostro. Puso la guitarra en el suelo y se fue acercando hacia Hinata estirando su mano, cuando por fin estuvo cerca de ella, le toco la mejilla y Hinata cerró los ojos al sentir el cálido tacto que no sentía hace dos años.

-**Hinata…- **susurro Naruto aun sorprendido, y nuevas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

La ojiperla abrió los ojos, demostrando que tambien estaba a punto de llorar. Y así fue lagrimas de felicidad hicieron un recorrido por sus mejillas, Naruto las limpio con su dedo pulgar.

Se acerco mas a ella hasta que sus rostros quedaron a pocos milímetros de distancia.

-**Naruto..- **susurro ella poniéndose de puntillas y besar a Naruto. El rubio la tomo de la cintura acercándola mas a él, intensificando el beso. Hinata paso sus manos por el cuello del Namikaze.

Todos miraban con emoción –especialmente las chicas– otros aun sorprendidos.

Se separaron lentamente –por culpa de la falta de oxigeno– y se miraron a los ojos cada quien con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-**Viniste.-**

**-Perdón si tarde.- **se disculpo ella.

-**No importa, por ti esperaría todo el tiempo, con tal de volver a verte.- **se separaron completamente mirándose de arriba abajo detallando los cambios que tuvieron cada uno. Naruto tomo un mechón del cabello de Hinata.-**Estas muy cambiada…. Te dejaste crecer el cabello…. y estas más hermosa.- **la peliazul se sonrojo.

-**Tu tambien cambiaste, estas más alto, tu cabello esta mas rebelde que antes y estas más guapo.- **dijo sonrojándose mas.

-**¿Te quedaras verdad?.- **pregunto esperanzado de que su novia se quedara con él, y a la vez asustado al pensar que se pudieran volver a separar.

-**Claro que me quedare, no aguantaría el volver a separarme de ti.- **el rubio mostro una de sus típicas sonrisas zurronas, que hacía dos años no mostraba con sinceridad. Se acerco a ella y la tomo de la cintura alzándola del piso a la vez que le daba un tierno beso en los labios.-**Te extrañe mucho Naruto.- **

-**¿y crees que yo no? Soñaba contigo todas las noches, recordando las veces que pasábamos juntos.- **la deposito de nuevo en el suelo aun sin soltarla.

-**Kitsune.- **sonrió.

**-Usagi.- **sonrió tambien.

-**Aishiteru'yo.- **dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo a la vez que se volvían a besar.

**-N-A-R-U-H-I-N-A-**

**Hola ^^ ¿Y bien que les pareció?**

**Muy corto ¿verdad?**

**La canción pertenece a One Ok Rock. Se llama Wherever You Are y les recomiendo escucharla *-* es simplemente hermosa.**

**Y creo que no es necesario decirles que Naruto/Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen :v si así fuera Hinata y Naruto estarían casados y tendrían muchos Narutitos y Hinatitas -w-**

**Bueno me despido :3**

**Ako Nya fuera, paz -w-/**


End file.
